snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Multi
Name : Andrew/Jack/Al aka "Multi" Age : '''19 '''Gender : Male Type : 'Human/Vampire '''Appearance : ' White hair, long and unattended, red eyes, extremely pale skin. Is Somewhere around 6'0" He has a well built body, yet looks slender if he wears loose clothing, his face is strangely non-descriptive when passive. Reports have indicated that his body does not maintain the same size. *Andrew - He appears frail and weak, not to mention a lot or wrinkles on his face since he's always emo-ish. *Jack(RIP) - Slightly bulkier than Andrew, hair becomes slightly shorter. *Al - Slender, yet well built, he usually ties up his hair. *Albert - There isn't anything different from Al, other than his longer limbs. Clothing : Currently - Full suit with tie '''Personality : *Andrew - A frail child, he never talks to anybody, and only stares back when spoken to. Also, he is a very trusting kid, if one gets through, but so far, all attempts have failed miserably. *Jack(RIP) - The scumbag. Arrogant and cocky, he likes to boast, a lot, but strangely popular among the female nurses/doctors. *Al - The Assassin. The cold blooded killer, patient and innovative, he exploits every single person around him. He gives them what they want, until they become useless to him and he would then decide whether to just leave or kill them. *Albert - The gentleman. Or, at least, that's his first impression on those who do not know him. He speaks with a thick British accent, and of course, acts like a gentleman, but he's actually a conman who dwells in pleasure while manipulating others' minds. Of course, he wouldn't do it unless he has something to gain, other than trust. Likes : *Andrew: Sedatives, Solitude, Bats *Jack(RIP): Knives, Sexy female nurses, Low-blows, Rats *Al: Blood, Dark places *Albert: Playing with others' minds Dislikes : *Andrew: Cats *Jack : Male nurses/doctors, Needles *Al : Wide, bright spaces *Albert: Unknown Personal Ailment : 'The creation of Jack, he became to exist a few months after staying in the Asylum. It is rumored that he had developed a few more split personalities. '''Special Abilities : ' *Bloody Blades (Alchemy) - He has the ability to created blades using blood, the shapes and sizes of the blades vary from shurikens to broad swords, to his will. The ability is available only to Al. *Bulk up - Increases muscles throughout the body instantly, available only to Jack. *Freezing Stare - A stare from a tortured soul, so cold as to freeze anybody from the inside, slowly to the outside. Available only to Andrew. *Fear - By concentrating, Al and Jack are able to suppress their enemies without laying a finger on them. *Day walker - He has all of vampire's strengths, but none of their weakness(I don't consider the thirst as a weakness). He can also use his own blood to create wings and claws. '''History/Fairytale : He lived with his parents in the woods somewhere near a village, at the age of 17, something or someone broke into their house. On the second day, Andrew was found lying on the floor crying, his hair became white. It was as if he saw an unspeakable horror, later, there was a rumor about the attack, they said it was a vampire, but nobody really know what happened except Andrew, and he wouldn't talk to anybody. He disappeared for almost a year after that, nobody knew where he went, it was during that time Al came to exist. He returned to the village as Andrew, but nobody recognized him, it was as if he never existed, even the house he lived in was rebuilt in a different style and the residents were rich bastards. It was on a winter night that he decided to send a message to the villagers - A vampire has arrived. The residents of the house were slaughtered one by one, each in a different, gruesome way that nobody could ever recognize who it was. That night, the whole of the village could hear their screams, but none would approach. The next morning, they saw something familiar - Andrew, lying on the bloody floor of the house, whimpering. The villagers were afraid, they knew what happened and were not going to let it happen again, but they failed to capture him on the spot. One by one, the villagers were murdered, it was until there were only roughly thirty out of seventy three villagers left when they finally captured him, drenched in blood. Since the patriarch does not know the whole truth, thinking he was just another poor child who had lost too much, they had simply sent him to the asylum, where they hope he would be treated. RP Details: ' *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Player: Glahardt Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters